Demon Engagement
by Apocalypse Angel Laiceica
Summary: Lily and James are married and have a son, Dave, when Lily gets pregnant with Severus' child, which Snape doesn't know about. They move to America until Harry is 16. Takes place in 6th year, alternate reality. Being Rewritten under Demon Engagement-Wings.
1. Prologue

Hello again. This is my second Harry Potter fic. Personally I wrote it just to see if I could write a different type of Severitus(is that right) fic, at least from the ones I've seen.

**Summary:** Lily and James are marriedand have a son, Dave, when Lily gets pregnant with Severus' child, which Snape doesn't know about. They move to America until Harry is 16. Takes place in 6th year, alternate reality(I don't like saying alternate universe for some reason.) Umm...it does have a plot but you don't quite realize it until a little later on. Voldemort doesn't exist, but his younger version does.

**Warnings:** Slash, out-of-characterness, and I'll list the others has they come along.

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry, Lily/James, Implied Lily/Snape, Harry/Tom Riddle(one-sided), Harry/OMC hinted at

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing other than Dave Potter and some demon characters that I added, and the plot. Otherwise the original authorowns everything else.

* * *

_Prologue_

"Lily what's wrong?" James asked his wife.

Lily glanced at him then back at the photo in her hands. She was nervous. Her emerald eyes showed that she was scared, and she tried to hide behind a curtain of red hair. "James, I'm pregnant..."

"But?" James asked sensing something was wrong.

"I got the results of the baby's DNA. The baby is Severus' child."

James pulled her into his arms, "Don't worry Lils. I'll perform a blood adoption, and Dave can have his little brother or sister."

"But, what about school?" Lily asked.

"We'll move to America and they can go to school there."

"James you do know that when the baby turns sixteen, their true looks will be revealed."

"We'll explain it to them before then, and after their sixteenth birthday they, both our children, can attend Hogwarts for their last year or two. But, we should tell Remus and Sirius(Wormtail does not exist in this story)."

"James, you do know that I love you."

"How could you not? I'm the perfect man!"

"Honey?"

"Yesss?"

"Run."

"Running!"

_End of Prologue_

_

* * *

_  
To explain some things, Lily did not purposely cheat on James, and surprisingly James understands that. Lily is inlove with both James and Snape, but Snape doesn't know about the baby and won't find out about it until later on. James has agreedto adopt the baby, but even so the baby will come into both it's original inheritence as well as the inheritance fromtheblood adoption. The baby and Dave, who will be the baby's older brother will be told the truth about the baby's parentage atan early age.

Anyone lost yet? Good.

By the way I dedicate this fic to my friend Alisa(is that how you spell her name?) for helping me out while writing the first twelve chapters. I will update randomly when I feel like it.

Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 1

might be out of character, but you'll live. I cannot tell you how much it hurt to type this story...

disclaimer: im a poor writer. and could not buy the rights for Harry Potter. Rowling has them, though. Sigh...I knew I shouldn't have bought that mansion...

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

It was ticking closer to midnight on July 31, which was the time that Harry James Potter was born. It was his sixteenth birthday and he felt slightly naseaus. Harry had messy black hair, emerald eyes and tanned skin. Currently he was in his pajamas laying on top of a blanket, which was on the floor. 

Harry was thinking back to the movement when James and his mother had told him about his real father.

* * *

flashback

* * *

Harry at the age of ten 

"Dave, Harry, your mother and I have something to tell the two of you. Would you come in here please?"

Harry, who was a mini-carbon copy of James, traded glances with his older brother. Dave had blood-red hair that was slightly wavy, tanned skin, and hazel eyes. They both wore matching outfits of a black t-shirt, khaki shorts, and black sneakers.

Shrugging, Dave led the way into the kitchen. Harry and Dave sat at the table across from their parents. Lily held a picture frame in her hands, and James looked nervous about something. "Umm, how to began?" James started.

Lily, who was just as apprehensive, smiled reassuringly at him before turning to her sons and taking over the conversation.

"Dave, Harry, you two know what half-borhters are, right?"

They nodded.

"Well, you see, umm..you two are half-brohters. Dave, your father is James while Harry's father is...was..a close friend of mine." Lily said as calmly as she could.

She then turned the picture frame around, revealing a man in black robes with sallow pale skin, greasy hair, obsidian eyes, and a large, hooked nose. A scowl graced his features. Harry sat there, numb, while Dave began stating that it couldn't be true.

Lily was calm throughout it all. "His name is Severus Snape. Harry, he doesn't know about you because I didn't want him to until you were old enough to accept him as your father."

Harry stood up without saying a word, and locked himself in his room for three weeks, barely eating, and never speaking. At times he would go without water for days, unable to drink, his lips becoming cracked until they bled at times. Dave had managed a way in through the window at times to witness the punishment his brother (blood meant nothing to him) inflicted upon himself.

His eyes were the most troublesome. Emptiness. Confusion.

* * *

end flashback

* * *

When Harry came back to the present time, he realized that the changes were beginning to occur. His face became slightly softer around the edges, his emerald eyes were tinged with obsidian, his tanned slowly faded to a healthy pale, and his untamed, raven black hair grew to his waist in tame, wispy waves.

Harry knew that even with the blood ritual that made Harry James' adopted son as well as a real Potter, he had always resembled Lily more than James or his real father. Now he looked slightly more like his biological father, but Lily's genes seemed to dominate him.

Once the naseaous feeling passed, Harry got up and walked over to the mirror on his closet. Looking at himself, Harry made a disgusted face before mumbling, "Great, I look like a girl with a flat chest. Fun. Dave, James (decided that since James wasn't his father, he wouldn't call him 'father' unless he was overly emotional) and Sirius will never let me live this down. Remus will try to be optimistic about it, and mom..."

Harry's eyes widened as he realized exactly what his mom would do. Lily would try to dress him as a girl as often as she could get away with it. James and Sirius would be more than willing to help her. Not only that, but tomorrow they were to move back to England, so Dave could attend Hogwarts for his last year. Harry would attend Hogwarts for his last two years.

Dave pretty much looked the same way he did when he was eleven. Dave is a year older than Harry (if you haven't gathered yet). Dave was tall, and lean muscles, and a fit body. Harry was always a bit on the short side (vertically challenged, as he liked to put it) and delicate would be the best way to put it.

Making his mind up, Harry decided to see his brother before going to bed.

Opening his bedroom door quietly, Harry peered at his brother's door. Seeing the light on, Harry knew his brother was still up. Walking over, Harry quietly knocked on Dave's door. A muffled, "Come in," was heard.

Harry entered and saw Dave hunched over his drawing pad.

Both Harry and Dave loved art and quidditch. Harry also like to read, sit quietly under a tree, write stories and poems, and he loved playing the piano. Dave loved hanging out with friends, going to parties, playing the guitar and drums, and animals.

"Dave?"

Dave glanced at his younger brother, shock registering in his eyes as he viewed Harry's hair. Then he split into a Cheshire grin, standing up. Fingering Harry's long hair, he said, "I have a sister. What can I do for you, fair lady?"

He bowed, taking Harry's hand and kissing it.

Harry snatched it away, scowling. "You can help me against mom when she decides to play dollhouse. Or you can join us as a fairy prince."

Dave shuddered at the very thought. "Touche. I see your point."

Harry smiled, seeing he had won.

"Time for you to go to sleep, Harry." Dave smiled as Harry pouted at him.

After a couple minutes of a staring contest, Harry looked away and mumbled, "Goodnight Dave."

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up before everyone else. He changed into a plain skin-tight, dark slightly loose (otherwise very fitting) black pants held up by a black leather belt, and black sneakers. Once done changing, Harry went to wake Dave up. Dave changed intoa dark blue muscle shirt, dark black jeans that fitted just right, and black sneakers.

When they finally went down into the kitchen, they saw that Lily and James were up, and that Sirius and Remus had arrived to help them move. Dave walked into the kitchen first, to test their moods. James looked at his oldest son. "Where's Harry?"

"Now at sixteen, Harry has changed. He's afraid of your reaction." He sat back in a chair, propping his feet on the table, folding his arms behind his head.

"Why would he worry about our reaction to his true looks?" Sirius queried curiously, while Lily scolded Dave about his feet.

Dave removed his feet. "Sorry, mom. Remy, could you convince him to show his girly-"

He stopped when he felt Harry's death glare at the back of his head. Turning around, he found himself facing an irate Harry. "Sorry, Henrietta."

"Not another word," he replied coldly, which wasn't helped by the sudden swirl of anger in his emerald-obsidian eyes.

For several minutes, all four adults were silent as they digested Harry's new look.

Lily was the first to recover. She squealed happily before fussing over him. "I'm jealous! You have silk hair, a perfect complexion, and your eyes are tinged with obsidian. It's soooo not fair. A boy shouldn't be so beautiful."

"Mom, knock it off. Besides, I want to cut my hair." Harry told her, trying to get away from her tight embrace.

"What!" She was outraged. "But why? It looks good long."

"Mom, please." He raised his voice slightly, to prove he was serious.

Lily pouted. "Oh fine, I'll find the scissors."

James and Sirius broke out in laughter after desperate attempts to stifle their chuckles. Remus just smiled at Harry encouragingly. Harry sent James and Sirius death glares.

"Oh come on. Harry, you've got to admit it is funny. You look like a girl." Sirius grinned, throwing an arm around Harry.

Lily came back into the kitchen with the scissors, and suggested they get to cutting. However, taking a strand in her hands, it immediatley regrew. Harry sighed, knowing they wouldn't be able to cut it. Instead, they put it in a low ponytail at the base of his neck, so that it was out of his way.

An hour later, Dave, Harry, and James were at their new place (Godric's Hollow) which was unplottable and located in the English countryside. They were helping move their stuff through the floo netwoek. For a whole day they moved things back and forth as well as unpacked their things.

By the time Harry went to bed, he was too exhausted to worry abou the next day when they would visit family friends. Of course, he didn't know that he'd meet two people who would become some of his closest friends.


	3. Chapter 2

chappie 2

* * *

discliamer: i own nothing and they're lucky I don't own anything

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Dave asked James the next day while Harry put his hair into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. 

Dave and Harry wore all black, Lily wore a light blue summer dress, and James wore a formal white shirt, slightly baggy pants and brown boots.

James grinned. "We're going to meet Sirius and Remus at the Weasley's home, which is called the Burrow. Afterwards, we'll go to Diagon Alley. I wonder how Arthur and Molly are?"

"Well, we can find out now, honey. I believe we're all ready to go." Lily stated, dragging Harry to the fireplace.

* * *

At the Burrow, Arthur and Molly introduced themselves and their children. "Bill is the oldest, then it's Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and our only daughter, Ginny." They all had variations of fiery red hair and freckles. 

After the introductions were finished, the adults left to let the children get to know each other better.

"So, you'll be attending Hogwarts?" Ron asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Harry raised a fine eyebrow (what, did he trim them?) while answering. "Well, I suppose that's why we left America."

The twins, taking an immediate liking to Harry, pushed Ron out of the way. "Hello Harry. I am Fred, this is George-."

"-but we prefer the devilishly handsome good-looking Gred and Forge."

"So what's it like-"

"-being the son-"

"-of a marauder?"

Harry laughed at the twins antics, admiring the fact that George and Fred could speak like that without getting confused. "It's never boring and you shouldn't let your guard down at all."

"What was it like in America?" Ron asked, trying to get to know Harry better.

"Very different. Everybody's addicted to coffee."

"I'm a cursebreaker, I work for Gringotts. Charlie here works in Romania with dragons, and Percy works at the ministry." Bill was telling Dave.

Dave grinned. "Really? That's cool, but I'm going to be a professional quidditch player when I'm through with school."

Charlie glanced over at Harry, who had managed to get the twins to describe their prank products. "What does Harry plan to do?"

"Truthfully, I'm not sure." Dave responded, as he also glanced in Harry's direction.

"That's because you've never asked me, now have you?" Harry, who had heard them, smiled at Dave before turning to Charlie. "I plan to be a master in healing, potions, demon language, and demonic magic."

Bill whistled. "Quite a schedule you'll have. That's an impressive goal, wish you luck."

"Thanks," Harry smiled secretively at him before being dragged back into the conversatin on the prank products.

In the corner, Percy watched the proceedings. He decided that he didn't like Harry, but could tolerate him (because he kept the twins distracted). Yet, he couldn't stand Dave.

Several moments later, a large black grim-like dog ran into the room and pounced on Harry. Harry staggered slightly, and glared at the dog. "Siri, knock it off!"

The dog slowly transformed back into Sirius, who pouted at Harry. "Why must you ruin my fun?"

"Sometimes, I seriously wonder who is the adult around here is," Harry sighed in exaggeration.

Sirius turned ot Fred, George, and Ron. "So says Harry, a master at revenge if I ever saw one."

The next second, Harry had spelled Sirius' hair to Slytherin colors saying, "That's why you never insult me when I can hear you."

"Harry."

"Yes, Siri?"

"Run."

"Nope, cause mom is standing in the doorway, and you wouldn't want to do anyhting in front of her."

Sirius whirled around to face the dooorway, and indeed, LIly was standing there with James, Remus, Molly, and Arthur. "Uhhh, hi Lils?"

"Sirius Black, you do know better to try and threaten one of my sons, correct?" Lily's voice held a dangerous note.

"Of course, Lils. I would never harm Harry in anyway way, form, or even threaten to do harm to him," Sirius said, meaningful.

"Oh, okay. Then there is no problem. We came to get you guys and tell you we are ready to go to Diagon Alley. Everyone sighed as Lily spoke, relaxing as the tension left th room.

As Lily went ahead to Diagon Alley with James, leaving Sirius and Harry to bring up the rear seeing as they were the only ones left, Sirius whispered. "I'll get you back , just you wait."

Harry grinned, accepting the challenge for what it was- a prank war.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

disclaimer: I wish I did own this but I don't, which is probably a good thing.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzz

When Harry and Sirius entered Diagon Alley, the twins were there to greet Harry. They placed their arms around his shoulders, leading him out to the alley, "Welcome mate,"

"to the one,"

"and only,"

"Diagon Alley." They chorused the last two words together.

Harry laughed at their dramatics. "Thanks for the intro."

The twins led Harry and Sirius to the Quidditch store. Once they entered, Ron walked over and asked, "Do you play Quidditch Harry?"

"How can I not? My dad plays seeker, Dave plays keeper, and I usually play chaser. We use to hold mini-tournaments. But, I think I'll wait until next year before I join the house team at Hogwarts."

Ron nodded understandingly.

After spending an hour looking at the latest Quidditch supplies, they decided to see the twins shop, WWW: Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. (You have to have that in every decent story that involves 6th year)

Leaving Harry brought up the rear lost in thought, organizing the events so far.

'Event 1: change in appearance. I look like a girl.

Event 2: moved to england to attend Hogwarts for last 2 years of school

Event 3: Met the Weasleys...Bill, Charlie and the twins are cool. Ron could be a good friend given time. Ginny's nice. Keep an eye on Percy.

Event 4: Diagon Alley...need to write to Alex and Chase later.'

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Harry saw that everyone (excluding him) were almost at the twins shop. Harry didn't mind, because it meant he had several minutes before his mom would worry about him-and then, once he was found, she would give him a lecture about staying with the group while embracing him with a death-like grip.

Looking around he saw that he was outside Eyelops' Owl Euporium (did I get that right?). Making up his mind, Harry went into the owlshop and began to look around.

There were eagle-owls, horned-owls, tawny owls, barn owls, and all sorts of other types of owls. But it was a snowy-white owl that caught his attention. Intelligent gold-like eyes stared back at him. Harry smiled, "Hello girl, How would you like to come with me?"

The snowy owl hooted affectionately from within her cage as a response. Harry smiled and carefully picked up her cage, went to the counter, and paid for her as well as some owl treats, and mice.

Before leaving Harry released the snowy-owl, whom he decided to call Hedwig, and told her to go to Godric's Hollow. The owl nipped him gently before leaving. Harry shrank her cage and placed it in a pocket with the rest of the stuff he had bought. He then left, waving at the lady behind the shop's counter.

Harry then carefully made his way to the twin's shop. He did his best to avoid the crowd. When he was about three shops away from his destination someone crashed into him.

"Oh, sorry about that," a snobbish voice drawled out not actually sounding sorry.

'Pureblood.' Harry thought as he carefully got into a standing position, dusting himself off. (He had fallen down.) Pushing a strand of black hair behindhis ear, Harry's obsidian-emerald eyes met silver-grey eyes.

"It's fine, no harm done." Harry stated casually, knowing his mother would kill him if she caught him being so rude to a stranger. 'Guess that's the mauraders influence.'

They both paused, studying each other. Harry knew the boy had to be a Malfoy from James' description of people that he went to school with. Pale blond hair, the silver-grey eyes, pale complexion. 'Yep, definitely a Malfoy.' harry thought taking in the expensive clothes.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco held out his hand. The boy he had accidently walked into intigued him for some reason.

Harry took Draco's hand. "Harry Potter."

Both boys were slightly startled when a baritone voice called out, "There you are Draco. We've been looking all over for you."

A man that looked like an older replica of Draco walked towards them. On his arm (escorting for those who don't get it) was a beautiful lady that could only be Draco's mother, and behind them was...

Harry's eyes widen for a second before being hidden by a welcoming smile.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all even though I really wish I did.

* * *

_-last time-_

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco held out his hand. The boy he had accidently walked into intigued him for some reason.

Harry took Draco's hand. "Harry Potter."

Both boys were slightly startled when a baritone voice called out, "There you are Draco. We've been looking all over for you."

A man that looked like an older replica of Draco walked towards them. On his arm (escorting for those who don't get it) was a beautiful lady that could only be Draco's mother, and behind them was...

Harry's eyes widen for a second before being hidden by a welcoming smile.

_-present-

* * *

_

Chapter four

* * *

Obsidian eyes met emerald obsidian, and Harry found himself looking upon Severus Snape, his real father. Harry, still smiling, turned to walk around Draco. "I should be going. I'm sure my mom is worrying about me by now."

"Wait. Let me introduce you to my family before you go." Draco offered politely.

'Pureblood,' Harry groaned inwardly while on the outside he hesitantly agreed.

"My father, Lucius Malfoy. My mother, Narcissa Malfoy, and my godfather, Severus Snape. Father, mother, Uncle Sev, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter."

"A pleasure to meet you Lord malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Sir." Harry bowed slightly to show respect before turning to Draco. "I really should go before mom sends someone to find me."

Harry began to walk away when, "Harry."

Turning slightly to look over his shoulder, Harry cocked his head slightly as if asking "What?"

"Are you going to be attending school at Hogwarts?"

"Of course. Why else would we have cometo Europe?"

"Come to think of it, I heard the Potters were back. I wonder how Lily is." Lucius mentioned loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry sighed, turned around and walked back over to where Draco was standing. "Mom is doing well. She's happy and will occassionally(however that is spelt) join in our Prank Wars." Harry informed them.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "What about your father?"

"James?"

"Not close are you?" Snape asked scowlingto hide his curiosity.

Harry's eyes flashed as he smiled secretly. "Quite the opposite. We are as close as **father** and **son **can be. It's the biological part that there seems to be distance."

Snape truly scowled this time at Harry. "What do you mean?"

Harry spun around lightly in childish joy before facing Snape directly. In a childish giggle, Harry mockingly chided, "Ah-ah. You've already got one hint and that is all you'll be getting from me. Oh look at the time. I really should be going." (I can actually picture this in some sort of odd way.)

Harry turned to walk away once more, but Draco grabbed his shoulder. (BTW: Narcissa is just watching this take place in amusement.)

"Harry! There you are!" a voice yelled out.

* * *

r&r please. Sorry the chapters are so short but there'll be long chapters at some point. 


	6. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I own nothing so don't bother asking me.

* * *

-_last time_-

Harry turned to walk away once more, but Draco grabbed his shoulder. (BTW: Narcissa is just watching this take place in amusement.)

"Harry! There you are!" a voice yelled out.

-_present (sort of)_-

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Ten minutes of looking at the shelves full of extendable ears, ton-tongue toffee, build your own swamp, fireworks, sick pills with antidote, fake wands, sugarquills, and other pranks including love potions, Lily began looking around. Her mother instincts were going haywire.

Lily began listing eveyone she saw.

'Let's see. There's James talking to Sirius and Remus. Dave is talking to Bill and Charlie. Ron is talking to Ginny who seems bored. Molly is scolding the twins for pulling a prank on Percy who went home looking like a mix between a cat and racoon. There's Arthur trying not to encourage his children. Harry's...Where's Harry?'

"Dave." Lily was beginning to panic.

"Yes mom?"

"It's Harry. He's...he's not here. can you go...?" Worry clouding Lily's voice.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"I'll go with him." Bill volunteered.

Dave nodded and the two of them left the shop.

* * *

"Your mom sounded worried. Even borderlining on having a panic attack." Bill noted to make small talk.

"Yeah, she's been that way since Harry was a baby from what dad has told me. Truthfully, i don't blame her." Dave sighed, his worry hidden better than Lily's but still noticeable.

Bill nodded in understanding, he was consistently worried about his younger siblings.

Dave suddenly froze and stiffened in place.

Bill turned to look at him curiously before following his gaze. He also froze slightly.

Harry was just about three shops away from the twins shop, but he wasn't alone. The Malfoys and Snape were with him.

They saw Harry spin around lightly, laughter in his eyes. They couldn't hear what he was saying, but they got the impression that he was teasing the Malfoys and Snape.

Dave graoned. "I swear he's not my brother."

"Then who is he?" Bill asked lightly seeing Harry turn in their direction.

Dave smiled, trying to be serious, "**She's** my **sister**."

Bill chuckled, but they had noticed the younger Malfoy grab Harry's shoulder.

"Harry! There you are!" Dave yelled, catching his younger brother's attention as well as the Malfoy's and Snape's.

Everyone else ignored them.

Harry waited until Dave and Bill were beside him to ask, "Does this mean mom knows I wasn't with you guys?"

Dave glared. "Yes so we better be going."

Turning to the three Malfoy,s and Snape, Dave spoke to them. "I'm Dave Potter, Harry's older brother."

Draco nodded in acknowlegdement. "I'm Draco Malfoy. This is my father, Lucius Malfoy. My mother, Narcissa Malfoy, and my godfather, Severus Snape."

"Pleasure, I'm sure. We really must be going. Harry is in enough trouble as it is."

Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, Dave guided Harry to the twins' shop. Bill following at his own pace.

Lucius turned to his wife. "I suppose you found that quite amusing."

"Quite. I also probably realized whtat you three have yet to grasp." Narcissa's tone held amusement and a knowing that they couldn't place yet.

* * *

Once Harry, Dave, and Bill arrived at the shop Harry had somehow disappeared from his brother's side into his mother's arms in the blink of an eye. After hugging him to death, Lily began lecturing him. Harry rolled his eyes when his mother wasn't looking.

Soon enough, everyone said their goodbyes. The four Potters plus a Sirius and a Remus went back to Godric's Hollow. (there was a couple guess rooms that sirius and remus claimed as theirs)

* * *

next chapter: hogwarts express. r&r please. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own none of this, and it's a good thing I don't as loath I am to admit it.

Authors Note: Any questions you have will be answered at the end of the chapter...hopefully.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter Six

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Are you sure you have everything, sweethearts?" Lily asked her sons.

"Yes mom." Dave answered for what he felt was the hundredth time.

"Besides, anything we missed you can always send to us." Harry added cheerily.

"Oh, I know. I just can't help worrying about my babies. Especially you Harry. I'm worried about what will happen when he finds out."

Sirius eyes sparkled as he added his two cents. "Snivellus will die of a heartattack, knowing his son was adopted and raised by Prongs."

Suddenly Sirius found his skin was green while his clothes and hair were silver. "Why thank you for showing your support for Slytherin Padfoot. I do so hope this means you don't mind if I end up in Slytherin." Harry smiled innocently.

Sirius smirked knowingly, "You're lucky you have to board the train godson-of-mine. No worries though. I'll get you soon enough."

"Bye mum, Siri. Tell dad and Remus that I said bye too." Dave told them picking up his trunk and walking off.

"Bye mum, seeya Siri. Tell James and Moony I'll miss them." Harry hugged Lily before he dragged his trunk behind him with one hand while carrying Hedwig's cage in the other.

Dave soon came back to help Harry with his trunk, and led him into an empty compartment. After a few minutes of waiting the train began to move.

"Harry, I'm going to see if I can go make some friends." Dave told him.

Harry nodded and began to read a muggle book called Drawing Blood by Poppy Z. Brite that he had just pulled out of his trunk. Dave left knowing his brother would be fine.

Afetr several minutes passed the compartment's door opened revealing Ron and Ginny. "Hey Harry, how are you mate?"

Harry marked his place. "I'm fine. How have you two been?"

Ginny was the one to answer. "Ron spent most of his tome with his girlfriend, and I went to a friend's house almost every other day. So everything was well."

"What about you?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry grinned. "Prank War."

Ron and Ginny stared at him, so Harry expanded his answer. "Sirius, James, Dave, and I got into a prank war. Dave and me against Sirius and James."

"Oh," was the only response.

Just then the door opened to reveal two girls and three guys. "So this is where you two have been hiding." A girl with bushy brown hair spoke to Ron and Ginny.

"Yeah. We were just talking to Harry, here. Harry meet my girlfriend Hermione Granger." Ron began the introductions by pulling the bushy-haired the girl into the seat next to him.

"Neville Longbottom(here Ron pointed at a clumsy looking boy), Dean Thomas(Ron waving his hand in the direction of a boy carrying a soccerball/football(whatever works for you)), and Seamus Finnegan," here Ron pointed at a boy who seemed to be slightly drunk.

Ginny grabbed the blond girl's(whom was staring out into the distance) arm. "This is Luna Lovegood, most call her Loony Lovegood, my best friend."

"Everyone, meet our transfer student, Harry Potter." Ron finished.

Everyone greeted Harry politely, and Harry greeted them the same way.

"So where are you from?" Hermione asked as soon as she had a chance.

Harry smiled. "Originally England, then the U.S., and back again."

After talking with everyone for an hour or so, Harry decided to see how his brother was doing and left without anyone really taking notice(a skill he perfected as a ninja...I swear! lol).

Harry didn't see a compartment open on his left side, and he walked right into someone. (This time he only stumbled.)

He automatically schooled his expression and quickly regained his composure. In front of him stood a boy who looked to be seventeen, and who had curly short black hair, crimson eyes, and tanned skin. (I'm really curious. Who thought it was Draco? and Who saw him coming? Those who saw him coming say "Aye!")

The way he dressed, and the material of his clothes screamed "PUREBLOOD" to Harry. But, whereas Draco was subtle almost, this boy seemed to announce to the world that he was better than everyone else.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAswitchyviewAAAAAAA

Tom Marvolo Riddle was having a bad day. First he discovers his favorite shirt ruined by moths, secondly he had almost missed the train, and lastly he had a fight with his snake-familiar, Nagini.

Deciding to go for a walk, Tom had just left his compartment when someone walked into him. He was about to yell(in a dignified way...is that even possible?) at the person when he got a good look at said person.

There in front of him was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. A boy with obsidian-tinged emerald eyes was staring at him impassively. The boy had soft pale skin and waist-length wispy black hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

The boy could easily be mistaken for a girl.

"Hello, I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle. You are?"

AAAAAAAAAAAswitchyviewAAAAAAAAAA

"Hello, I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle. You are?"

Harry sighed inwardly. 'Why am I always attracting the stuck up purebloods?'

"Hello. I'm Harry James Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Riddle." Harry replied while inwardly cursing his mother for making him take lessons on ettiquette over the last month or so.

"You may call me Tom."

"Then you may call me Harry." Harry was mentally banging his head against a brick wall for saying that.

"So Harry-"

"Riddle! Blaise has a question for you." Draco's voice cut Tom's off.

Tom's voice was cold when he spoke. "I'm busy Malfoy. I'll be there when I'm done."

Draco looked to see what could possibly keep Tom busy and saw Harry.

"Hello Harry. I haven't seen you since Diagon Alley." Draco greeted as if they were old friends.

"Hey Draco. I'm sorry if I seemed rude that day."

"No, not at all."

Both Harry and Draco remembered that Tom was with them and included him in their talk. After several minutes Harry continued on his mini-quest(as he had put it) to find his brother. Draco left to find Theodore Nott.

Tom was left by himself.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAswitchyviewAAAAAAA

Tom seethed inwardly.

'How dare Malfoy approach MY Harry! I'll steal Harry away, and hide him where no one else can find him. The Chamber of Secrets should serve me well in this purpose. Especially with Verifee there to guard him. Harry Potter shall be mine and mine alone!'

Tom was soon wearing a smile and had a glint to his eyes, that if Draco or Harry had seen Tom then they would have been scared for there lives.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

End of Chapter Six

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

r&r please.

I said I would answer some questions.

Tom M. Riddle is a pureblood in my story and is still the heir of Slytherin. Those wondering about the pairings they are Harry/Draco(in the end), Harry/Tom(onesided), Harry/OMC(the demon later on)

Any questions that I haven't answered to your satisfaction or at all feel free to ask.


	8. Chapter 7

disclaimer: own nothing even though I like to prtend that I do.

Before I began I'd like to thank 2 people:

Krystina Black for giving me an idea, which I'll point out when I post it...til then it'sa secret between us and abandoned theatre.

abandoned theatre is the other person. I thank her for expanding on the idea whenshe pointed out a flaw.

Now, on with the story.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter Seven:

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Harry and Dave stood in the back of the line of first years, waiting to be sorted.

Harry was smirking at his older brother, who was dripping wet(Harry had pushed Dave out of their boat because of a comment Dave had made). Dave was glaring at his younger brother, muttering and plotting to himself.

Harry, bored of listening to Dave, scanned the teacher's table. His eyes widening when he saw Sirius(new DADA teacher) sitting there by Snape.

Sirius grinned and waved at him cheerily.

Harry groaned. "We're doomed."

He then turned his attention to a strict-looking woman who was currently placing an old battered hat on a stool.

There was a ripping sound, and thehat began to sing. (You'll have to forgive me, I don't feel like writing a song for the hat or copying one.)

Dave and Harry glanced at each other with a raised eyebrow each. When the song ended, both of them clapped to be polite.

Professor McGonagall, as she introduced herself, began calling out names in alphabetical order.

Harry looked around while waiting for his name to be called. He saw that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and Neville were at one table while Luna was at another. Harry recalled them mentioning that everyone, except Luna who was a Ravenclaw, was in Griffyndor. He also noticed that Draco and Tom were sitting at the table furthest away from the Griffyndors, and figured them to be Slytherins. That meant the table nearest Griffyndor had to be Hufflepuff, considering that the Ravenclaw table was right next to the Slytherins.

Suddenly, he heard Dave's name being called, so he began to pay attention.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCswitchyveiwCCCCCC

'Ah, Dave Potter. I've been waiting to sort you, but I understand why I couldn't.' The hat spoke in inside Dave's mind.

Dave shifted slightly.

'I also see that your brother shares his secrets with you. Not even your parents know about that. No worries. I won't tell a soul.'

Suddenly, the hat shouted, "GRIFFYNDOR!"

Dave removed the hat, handing it back to McGonagall, and walked over to a boisterous table full of rowdy Griffyndors(they enjoy life so of course they're going to be loud).

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDswitchyviewD

"Harry Potter." McGonagall called out.

Harry walked forward confidently, sat on the stool, and allowed the hat to be placed on his head.

'Mr. Potter, or is it Snape?' The hat asked.

Harry smiled sadly. 'Potter for now. I don't think he's ready to know I exist yet.'

'Hmm. I must agree with you on that. But, that isn't the only secret you hide.'

'No, it's not. Aren't you suppose to be sorting me.'

The hat chuckled. 'You're very difficult to sort. Loyal to a fault to those who you love and trust. Intelligent, because you value what others have taught you and the knowledge found in a book. Brave and rash when someone you care about is in danger, but sly and cunning enough to control such things without others noticing. I cannot place you so easily.'

'Hmm,' was Harry's response.

'Where would you like to go?'

'Like I care.'

'No I suppose you wouldn't. After all it isn't your biggest worry. So best put you where you'll be most comfortable. Come talk tome when you get a chance. It's boring having nothing to do but come up with songs and listen to the Headmasters/Headmistresses talk to themselves or each others portraits.' "SLYTHERIN!"

Silence spread like a plague as everyone was in shock, Dave being the only one who wasn't shock.

Harry took the hat off, stood up, and placed the hat on the stool(McGonagall being in shock) before holding his head high and walking over to the Slytherin table.

Draco was the first to break the silence. He stood up and began claping for Harry, the other Slytherins following his lead.

Tom, who was sitting with the seventh years, was mentally berating himself for not being the first person to welcome Harry to Slytherin.

Harry sat next to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle making room for him. (Yes, they're still Malfoy's bodyguards.)

Soon, the rest of the first years were done being sorted. Half-way through the feast it finally hit Snape, like a brick wall popping out of nowhere, that a Potter was in his house.

Turning to Sirius, who was currently playing with his food, Snape sneered. "So mutt, how do you feel knowing that one of your godsons is in Slytherin?"

"Well Snivellus," Sirius drawled out, "considering that it is in his blood, I'll forgive Harry for being a snake."

Snape wondered what Sirius meant by "in his blood." As far as Snape knew both Lily and James had been in Griffyndor, and all of James' family as well.

break

After the welcoming feast ended with Professor Dumbledore making his last-minute announcements, everyone(except teachers) were sent off to bed.

Harry stuck by Draco, who was a prefect, and talked with Draco the whole way to the Slytherins dorm, which was in the dungeons. "Prusnak." Draco said, and the wall everyone was standing in front of opened up, similar to the way the one leading to Diagon Alley does, revealing the Slytherin common room.

Tired, Harry went to bed immediately, leaving the other Slytherins to their many reunions.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

End of Chapter Seven

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

R&R please. Btw: can anyone gues what words I combined to get "Prusnak"? Answer, next chapter. evil laughter take a guess and I'll let you know if you were right or close or way off.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Before I began the story I would like to thank the three people who tried guessing what words I used to create "Prusnak"

ahem in an announcer voice: There's Seibutsusen who guessed twice. Their guess was "PRUde SNAils Kill and PRUned SNArKy." This had to be my favorite guesses.

Then there was momocolady's guess, whom guessed "proud snake." momocolady was really close. She got the second word right.

And finally, the one who guessed right, we have Metamorphmagusgirl. Her guess was "pureblooded snake." She gets the grand prize of imaginery 1,000,000 bucks.

ahem Sorry. got carried away slightly. But onwards with the story.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLumos

Chapter Eight

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIsolenmlyswearIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIamuptonogood

Harry woke up earlier than the ather Slytherins, and decided that he would go down to the Great Hall without them. After taking a quick shower and changing into hisHogwarts uniform, he left the Slytherin dorms. He was surprised to see that Tom Riddle was already upand pacing the common rooms.

Harry, not feeling up to talking with Tom, eaily blended in with the shadows and left without Tom ever knowing.

BBBBBreak

In the Great Hall Harry caught sight of Dave sitting at the Gryffindor table. Smiling, Harry walked over to him, ignoring all rivalries and the stares he was getting from the tescher's table as well as the other early risers.

"Dave, you're letting your guard down," Harry whispered in Dave's ear, grinning when Dave jumped slightly. Harry then proceeded to sit next to Dave at the Gryffindor table.

Dave galred at him and growled slightly. "Harry!"

Harry blinked and smiled innocently. "What? I just thought I should warn you not to let your guard down. Especially after that prank you pulled on James. He might send you something through the owl-post."

"Seriously? I doubt he would send something so soon into the school year." Dave stated confidently returning to his breakfast.

Harry shook his head preparing his own plate as he spoke. "You forget who we're dealing with. Does The Marauders ring a bell?"

"You have a point I suppose. Still, I doubt dad would send anything the first morning here."

"Yeah, sure. Even though you pulled the one prank we left?" Harry stated before taking a bite out his toast.

Dave made a face. "It wasn't my fault his head got superglued to his arms."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Soon after that Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Ginny, and Dean entered the Great Hall. They all stopped short when they saw Harry sitting at their table by his brother.

Hermione was the first to recover and approached Harry. "Harry?"

Harry tilted his head in her direction as he ate, showing that he was listening to her.

"Shouldn't you be sitting with the Slytherins?" Hermione asked, gesturing to where Draco and the other Slytherins in his year had been sitting for the past couple minutes.

"Seeing as they have barely arrived, and I've at least been here for about fifteen minutes, I saw Dave over here and decided to sit by him. After all, there is no rules against sitting at other house tables during the informal meals." Harry informed her casually, as if he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary.

Hermione stared at him, shock written on her face. Ron, seeing this, grinned and sat on Harry's other side. "Anyone who can stump Hermione is okay by me, even if they are in the snake house."

They talked for several minutes before the owl-post arrived.

A large brown barn owl came towards Harry and Dave, a huge red joker's hat in it's talons. Flying over Dave, the owl dropped the hat onto Dave's head before flying away.

Harry laughed as Dave's clothes were transformed to those of a clown, and clown make-up appeared on Dave's face. Dave turned to glare at Harry for laughing.

Harry pulled a muggle notebook from his bag and flipped through several pages before finding one that was half written on. Dave recognized that notebook. That notebook was the way Harry kept track of their prank wars over the years, of course it was the fourth one to the collection. Looking over Harry's shoulder he saw:

**Sept. 2-morning-_prank by owl-post_-_clown outfit._**

**Marauders**-110 pts.

**D&H**-170 pts.

**Points earned:**

**1st place**-_Harry_-110 pts.

**2nd place**-_Padfoot_-70 pts.

**3rd place**-_Dave_-60 pts.

**4th&last place**-_Prongs_-40 pts.

Dave grumbled. "Well, at least I'm not exactly in last place. We're still ahead of them in the team department."

"No thanks to you." Harry informed them, winking at the Gryffindors who were trying to listen in.

Harry quickly finished his breakfast, and saying that he'd see the Gryffindors later, made his way to the Slytherins table.

Reaching said table, Harry sat by Draco who handed Harry his schedule.

"What was that about?" Blaise Zabini, a tall, dark-skinned boy with dark brown hair and almond-shaped hazel eyes, asked Harry nodding his head in Dave's direction.

"Two words: Prank War." Harry grinned excitedly, like a little kid who had just got the present they've been anticipating for after waiting for months.

Draco smiled slightly, so slightly you wouldn't have caught it if you weren't in Slytherin. He stood up, "Well, we should head to Potions. After all, image is everything."

That said, the sixth year Slytherins got up and left the Great Hall, making their way to the potions classroom, which was located in the dungeons of course.

ssssssssssswitchyviewtodaco'ssssssssssssssssssssss

Draco had been jealous when he had entered the Great Hall and saw Harry eating with the Gryffindors several minutes ago. But, his jealousy calmed when Harry walked over and sat by him.

Draco was glad when, on the way to Potions, Harry had walked by him and not behind him, like most Slytherins did.

Even better was when Harry decided to sit by him in Potions.

Of course, being a Malfoy, Draco would never admit this for awhile yet.

sssssssssswitchyviewtosnape'sssssssssssssssssss

Snape was shocked to find out that a Ronald Weasley, one Neville Longbottom, and a Seamus Finnigan made it into his newt's potion class. He wasn't really shock to find out that Hermione Granger had got into his class. There was also four Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs. Most of his Slytherins had made it into his class. The only two who hadn't made it into his class was Crabbe and Goyle, which wasn't surprising to him.

However, there was one person in his class that intrigued him ever since the encounter they had in Diagon Alley. This, of course, happened to be Harry James Potter, the son of his archnemises James Potter.

The first thing he had noticed about Harry was that he didn't seem to resemble James at all. Instead Harry seemed to take after Lily.

The second thing was that Harry was placed in Slytherin, causing Severus to wonder about James reaction.

The last thing was that Harry had actually been welcomed by both Draco Malfoy and Tom Riddle, causing most of the other Slytherins to welcome him as well. Which was surprising, seeing how Draco and Tom never got along most of the time if at all.

Sighing, Snape decided to just watch for now.

sssssssssssssssswitchyviewsssssssssssssssssss

After Snape told them that they were going to brew Vertiserum, having written the instructions on the board behind him, the class began to work.

Harry was decent when it came to Potions, but he was nothing compared to Draco.

When they got to the part where all they had to do was let the potion simmer, Draco decided to ask, "So, Harry, what's your favorite subject?"

"Demons."

"What?"

Harry smiled at Draco, amusement shining through his eyes. "Demonology, of course."

"Harry, I don't believe Hogwarts teaches that. The closest classes would be DADA and CoMC."

Harry shrugged. "How about you? What's your favorite subject?"

"Potions and Tranfiguration."

"Of course. Why did I even ask?"

"I wouldn't know," Draco smiled charmingly at Harry.

"what's the worst subject in your opinion?" Harry asked curiously.

Here Draco made a face. "Care of Magical Creatures and History. Yours?"

"Muggle Studies."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

Harry frowned. "Apparently you've never seen someone wrestle with a toaster."

Draco shook his head still looking slightly puzzled. So Harry expanded a little. "A taoster is an appliance that runs on electricity and is simple to use. James couldn't figure it out and so wrestled with said toaster because his toast wouldn't come out."

Draco shook his head and decided to change the topic. "So, anything about your family that isn't well known?"

Harry's eyes threw ice daggers at Draco, making draco know exactly that he had overstepped the line with that question.

"Many, and I won't share mine with you until you decide to share yours with me."

Draco gulped slightly, but no one heard, before placing some of their potion into a vial. Harry then took the vial and placed it on Snape's desk while Draco cleaned up.

The bell rang a minute later. Harry grabbed his things and was out the door before Draco had a chance to talk to him.

Draco kept his face expressionless even though he felt slightly hurt. 'I must have pried too deeply.'

By the time Draco had reached their next class, which was Transfiguration, Harry was sitting on the Gryffindor's side in between Neville and Seamus.

Draco decided to wait until after class to talk to Harry.

sssssssssssssssssswitchyviewtodave'sssssssssssssssss

Dave was pissed off at his father for pulling a prank on him. Not just any prank, but a clown prank that would last the whole day.

People in the corriders would try to stifle their laughter, while his new friends teased him constantly.

'I am so going to murder that bloody dear! Can anyone say meat stew tonight! You just wiat! I'll get you Prongs! And don't think I won't get you back at the same time I get the snake back for last night! Your both on my hitlist!' Dave practically thought vicsiously at James.

sssssssssssssssssswitchyviewtojame'ssssssssssssssss

"Ah-ah-ahchoo! Someone's thinking bad things about me. That's the seventh time I've sneezed in fifteen minutes." James mumbled to himself, sniffling slightly.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMichiefmanaged

End of Chapter eight

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNox

So what do you think? And sorry it took me forever to update this story.

R&R please.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, all Harry Potter things belong to J.K. Rowling.

I'd like to apologise to my readers. My keyboard was, quite literally, taken away by my mom so I barely got it back yesterday. Otherwise, this would have been posted on last Weds. The evilness of moms everywhere.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLumos

Chapter Nine:

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIsolenlyswearIamuptonogood

Harry was currently wondering if he should tell Draco about his parents. Harry desperately wanted to be able to talk to someone, other than Dave, about it. Harry sighed as he sat by Seamus in their Transfiguration class.

He was relieved when Neville sat on the otherside of him before Draco had arrived.

To Harry, Tranfiguration was easy, being a son of Marauder and all, they had taught Harry and Dave: Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense. Lily taught them Potions.

McGonagall seemed to be pleased with his Tranfiguration skills anyways, but she was a bit reluctant to give Slytherin pts.

ssssssssswitchyviewtodracosssssssss

Draco was a bit miffed that he couldn't sit by Harry in Transfiguration. So, when the bell rang, Draco was the first out of class. He rushed down the hall and turned into a secret passageway.

He waited for several minutes before Harry passed by him, Ron and the other Gryffindors were walking slightly ahead of Harry.

Draco reached out, and covering Harry's mouth with his hand, he pulled Harry into the secret passageway. He turned Harry to face him, Harry seeing who it was looked away, finding the floor strangely interesting.

sssssswitchyveiwtonormalviewssssss

Harry felt Draco lift his face to look at him. (Draco is several inches taller than Harry.)

"Harry, I'm sorry if I pried too deeply. I never meant to. " Draco whispered softly not quite sure if he was apologizing rightly, he is a Malfoy after all and Malfoys never apologize. Supposedly.

Harry could feel Draco's warm breath on his lips, their faces only inches apart.

Harry shook his head. "It's fine. I'm just not sure if I should tell you. I want to, but..."

Draco smiled understandingly. "Would it help if I gave you a Wizard's Oath to never repeat what I hear at this moment?"

"Would you really?"

With a flick of his wand, Draco casted the spell saying, "I, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, give an oath to Harry James Potter, to never repeat what I am about to hear unless I am relesed from my oath."

A soft gold light surrounded them before fading into them, binding Draco's oath to Harry.

Harry smiled at Draco. He then leaned into Draco. When his mouth was by Draco's ear, he whispered. "James isn't my bilogical father."

Harry pulled away from Draco in time to see the shock on Draco's face before it was gone.

"Harry-"

"We need to get to DADA. Otherwise we'll be late." Harry interrupted grabbing Draco's hand and pulled him through the secret pasageway, hoping draco would leave it be for now.

A minute later, they stood outside the DADA classroom.

"How-" Draco began to ask.

"Explain later. Must get to class before the professor decides to take points." Harry cut draco off.

They entered the classroom and took thetwo remaining seats in the front of the classroom.

Right after they sat down Sirius Black walked in. "Hello class, I am Professor Black. This year you will learn spells, dueling, swordsmanship, and wizarding, as well as muggle, legends. Oh, and as Mad-Eye Moody puts it. CONSANT VIGILANCE!" Saying this, Sirius shot a spell at Harry, turning Harry's hair gold and his robes red.

"Now if that had been anything else, what would you have done Mr. Potter?"

The lesson continued in this fashion. Harry scowled at Sirius thinking, 'Just turn around mutt. You wait. I'll get you yet.' But, he did update his notebook.

Of course Harry was so deep in thought that Draco had to discreetly elbow him. Looking up, Harry realized two things. 1) Sirius was looking quite smug, meaning Harry had been asked a question. 2) Everyone was waiting for Harry to answer.

Harry decided to just wing it and answer the unknown question.

"According to the muggle witchcraft, known as wiccan, a salt circle can be used for several things. One of the main ones being to keep out bad or negative energies. A protection circle."

Sirius' smug look was wiped off his face. "Good job Mr. Potter. I see you were paying attention. Five points to Slytherin." Sirius then continued on with the lesson.

sssssssswitchyviewtosiriusssss

'Damn! I was so sure I had Harry there with that question! Oh well, I'll just have to keep trying!' Sirius thought to himself.

ssssswitchytonormalviewssssss

When the bell rang, Harry, as he was leaving with Draco, tossed a prank spell over his shoulder so that Sirius' hair would flash green and silver while the words "Slytherins Rock" flashed in neon green on the back of his robes. When he heard Sirius curse, Harry knew he had hit his target.

----------------------------------------------

The rest of the day passed without much more excitement. At least until dinner time in the Great Hall.

Harry had gone to the owlery to deliver a letter using Hedwig of course.

On his way back to the Slytherin dorms, Harry once again bumped into Tom Riddle. 'I have to stop doing this. Maybe, I'm cursed...NOO! Damn I fell. Stupid bloody stone floor.' Harry thought as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Hello Tom," Harry said politely although he felt uneasy around the older Slytherin.

"Hello Harry, here let me help you up." Tom offered his hand to Harry. (That sounds disturbing even to me.)

"Thank you." Harry took Tom's offerred hand politely. (Again, doesn't that sound weird?) 'Why me?' Harry asked himself.

sswitchyveiwtotomssssssssss

Tom was ecstatic (giddy) that he had, literally, bumped into Harry. He was even more happy to help Harry into a standing position. Of course, like all Purebloods, Tom masked his emotions quite easily.

"No problem." Tom replied casually.

ssssswitchyviewtonormalssss

'Eww. He's hitting on me. Where's Draco when you need him? Where's Dave for that matter?' Harry thought as he carefully backed away from Tom.

"Tom, I would love to stay and chat but-"

"Harry?" Draco's voice called out.

'Oh thank the powers. The cavalry has arrived!' Harry inwardly snickered.

Tom immediately disappeared into the shadows.

ssssswitchyviewtotomssssss

Tom watched as Draco approached HIS Harry. (Note the emphasis.)

"Harry, why weren't you in the Great hall for dinner?"

Harry smiled. "I wasn't hungry and decided to write home instead."

"Oh. Well let's head back to the Slytherin dorm."

Harry shook his head at Draco's casual wording before nodding in agreement.

Together, Draco and harry walked back to the dungeons.

Tom, who had been there the whole time, decided to let things be for a while before making a move.

MMMMMMischiefmanaged

So, what did you think? And again, I'm sorry it took forever to post.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNox


	11. Chapter 10

Discalimer: I own nothing at all. Except for Dave Potter and the demons I add here and there.

AAL: I dedicate this chapter to Storm's Pride. Storm's Pride is the first to notice what I said in the prologue, or at least has mentioned it I believe. Also, I'm sorry. I meant to update this story once a month at least and now it's almost December, meaning I didn't update in October and almost missed November. Again, I'm sorry it took so long to update.

* * *

Chapter Ten:

* * *

Weeks had flown by, and suddenly Halloween was approaching. Everyone in Hogwarts was preparing for the Halloween Ball that would be taking place.

The Marauders had called off the Prank War temporarily, which would be picked up again during Summer.

Their was also a new transfer student, who had also been sorted into Slytherin, Aphael Valen. He was a head taller than Harry, had black hair with natural blond highlights, tan skin, and cold violet eyes. Harry had been shocked to see him attending Hogwarts.

Aphael Valen, in truth, was a high-ranking Demon Lord. (See where the title comes in yet?) He was also one of Harry's secrets that only Dave truly knew about.

No one, except Harry and Dave, knew that the Snapes owed Aphael's family several debts, such as a blood debt, some money (quite a bit actually), and a magic debt.

Harry had been eleven when he had first met Aphael, who had pretended to be the same age as Harry.

_-Flashback-_

_Harry watched clouds go by, laying on his back in the tall grass belonging to his family's backyard._

_He heard someone crouch beside him, and turned his head slightly to see who it was._

_A boy with an elvish face, and who was around his age, was studying him with violet eyes set into tanned skin. Black hair with natural blond highlights framed his face and almost hid his pointed ears._

_The newcomer spoke first in a critical way. "You're not much to look at, unless you were to take off the glamours."_

_Harry frowned, and watched this boy with an alertness he had since he was six. "How do you know about the glamours?"_

_"I'm a demon. (hehehehe. I just got an image of Draco as a kid saying something similar.) We know lots ofthings. For instance, your brother is actually your half-brother, not your biological blood brother." The boy announced proudly._

_Harry glared at him. (He's already mastering the glare technique. sniffle. I'm so proud of him.) "I don't like you."_

_Harry then got up and beganwalking back to the two-story house his family lived in._

_"I'm Aphael. What's your name?"_

_Harry turned to face Aphael and tell the "demon" to buzz off when a strange compulsion came over him, and reluctantly he gave his name. "Harry."_

_Aphael nodded. "Well, Ive got to go. So, see ya around."_

_Aphael disappeared, but a book was left behind. Harry walked over and picked up the book, curiosity overcoming his weariness. "**The Encyclopedia of Demons and Their Cultures**," Harry read softly aloud._

_Shrugging, Harry went back inside carrying the book with him._

_-End of Flashback-_

Currently, Harry, Draco, and Aphael were walking to Herbology class. Draco would glare at Aphael everytime Harry turned to talk to the violet-eyed demon, who in returned smirked back smugly at the blond-haired wizard. Harry pretended to be oblivious for now. ignoring the high tension in the air, deciding it was the safest thing to do at the present time.

Harry nodded to himself, lost in his own thoughts, as Draco and Aphael got into an argument over what time of day is better. Draco was all for sunsets. (He's a romantic at heart, don't let him fool you otherwise.) Aphael was all for night time.

Harry decided to put in his two cents, and throw the bickering duo at the same time if possible. "I like Spring more than any other time of the year."

Aphael and Draco both blinked, and then they both said (at the same time), "That's my favorite season, too!" (cackles slightly. I love doing this to characters.)

Realizing what they had just said, Draco and Aphael glared daggers at each other.

Harry laughed gleefully as he ran ahead, shouting over his shoulder, "We're going to be late!"

Draco was the first to break of the glaring war, never one to be late to class even if his life depended on it, and rushed off after Harry. Aphael was only seconds behind Draco in his actions.

* * *

Tom Riddle watched from the window in his Charms class. He was sitting by the window in the back of class.

Tom glared darkly at the young Malfoy heir, and his newest rival Aphael Valen. Tom cursed his luck at being born an year early (a year before Harry).

In that moment, watching theyounger three Slytherins runningto the greenhouses, Tom swore to himself that Harry would be his.

* * *

Yay! I finally updated. This was way better thanI thought this chapter would be. Next up: The Halloween Ball, and then the Thanksgiving Interlude! That's all I'm giving a way for now. Oh, and next chapter will be longer than this chapter, promise!

Again, sorry it took nearly two months to update.

R&R please.


	12. Chapter 11 and Interlude

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Except for Dave Potter and the demons I add here and there.

AAL: lol. It's been awhile,but ah well. I am updating now at least.

**_Chapter Eleven:_**

-Night of the Halloween Ball-

Harry checked his costume once more, sighing. Pansy and Aphael had gained up on him.

His hair was straight and allowed to hang down. (Against his will.) Pansy managed to corner him, and outline his eyes with black eyeliner and mascara.

Aphael managed to get Harry to wear a demon robe. It was forest green with a picture of a silver-black tree on the back, and silver vines circling around the sleeves.

Pansy also intertwined some ornaments shaped as silver feathers in his hair framing hisface. Harry would have burned the robe and shattered the ornaments if he hadn't been threatened with a sex-changing potion and dressing as a fairytale princess for the night (the potion would have actually lasted a week).

Harry entered the Great Hall scowling.

Looking around he saw Hermione and Ron dressed up as Christine and the Phantom from Phantom of the Opera. Exchanging a glance with Hermione, Harry smirked knowingly, pointing at his throat where a ring on a silver chain was around Hermione's neck, causing her to blush.

Turning his gaze away, Harry caught sight of Draco and blinked. Draco was dressed as a fallen angel with blood-red wings by the look of things. (So over used by people. But, I have nothing else at the moment. So feel free to imagine his costume, just be sure to have blood-red wings for him.)

Shaking his head, Harry caught sight of Tom and grimaced. Tom was dressed a Dark Lord, and Harry had an eerie feeling that Tom easily could have been or become one.

without a second thought Harry turned away from Tom's image, blinked, and laughed. A few feet away was Aphael, who apparently decided to dress as a Lord of Light Faeries. (Aphael hadn't allowed Harry to see his costume at all, and wouldn't change until after Harry was gone.)

Harry also saw Dave in at that moment, who had opted for the movie star approach, which he did manage to pull off.

Harry was about to make his way to Dave, but Aphael intercepted him. Aphael grabbed Harry's hand and pulled Harry on to the dance floor. "Come, dance with me."

Harry had no choice but to accept the dance, Aphael leading of course.

Demondemondemondemondemon

Draco glared at Aphael. He was so caught up in glaring that he didn't hear Dave appraoch him. "So, what do you think of my little brother?"

Draco eyed Dave wearily. "He's unusual, but he does havea good heart. Makes you wonder sometimes why he was put in Slytherin. Why did your family come back here?"

"So Harry would have a chance to know his real father, and his real father should have the right to know about Harry as well." (Take that! This was for those who kept asking about it!)

"Is that all there is to it?"

Dave smiled. "It's Harry's secret. But, I will give you a warning. Aphael made his claim known to Harry when they were younger. You and Riddle are interfering." Dave then left Draco to his thoughts.

Halloweenhalloweenhalloween

After a half hour of dancing, Harry managed to get away from Aphael without seeming rude. Going over to the refreshments, Harry was going to get a drink when Tom cornered him.

Leaning forward, leaving Harry no time to react, Tom kissed Harry. When he pulled away, Tom whispered, "MY Harry."

Harry watched as Tom turned around and faded into the crowd. (Sorry Tom's so OC right now. But that's how it came out. Shrugs)

Harry, confused, made his way to Snape. "Hello Professor."

"Potter." Snape acknowledged.

Harry gave him a measured glance. "professor, why do you say my last name as if it's poison?"

Snape's eyebrow twitched before an unpleasant sneer appeared on his face. "That, Potter, would be your father's fault so go ask him."

Harry smiled secretively.

Snape raised an eyebrow in response.

Harry, shook his head and, still smiling, walked off whistling to himself "This is Halloween" from Nightmare before Christmas, leaving Snape confused and with his thoughts.

-Dumbledore's Office-

Dumbledore was dancing drukenly, humming a tune that was way off in his drunken state, and ocassionally chuckling at nothing.

McGonagall, who had come to ask Dumbledore something had also gotten drunk, and was currently chewing on a catnip toy, believing that she was in her animagus form.

Sirius, also incredibly drunk, was currently flirting with Phineas Nigellus' portrait. (All, except one portrait, were drunk as well.)

Sirius leaned closer to Phineas' portrait. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you could be my brother."

Phineas moved to thefront of his portrait. "What are you talking about? It's you who could be my brother."

A portrait of an old man, Headmaster Elveron (so made up), sighed in annoyance, being the only portrait in the Headmaster's office not drunk. "I hope you two realize that you are related."

"Oh, what do you know?!" Both Sirius and Phineas chorused, feeling insulted.

-The Morning After-

Sirius woke up with a headache. Dumbledore and McGonagall had already left.

Sirius groaned. "What did I do last night?"

"What hit me?" Phineas grumbled, having just woke up as well.

The two glanced at each other. Insert 10 second pause. "Oh, ewwwwwww!!" Sirius began hitting his head on the wall that he had fallen asleep by.

Phineas made a disgusted face. "Tell me about it. I've never been more ashamed of my family since my portrait has been in existence."

Elveron smirked at them, more like sneered actually. "I did warn you two fools, but you dismissed it without much thought."

Both Sirius and Phineas glared at him, loathing loathing shining through their eyes.

**_Interlude: November, near the end of the month_**

AN: I know Thanksgiving isn't really celebrated anywhere but America but this is sort of my tribute to it without the actual holiday being involved.

Harry was sitting at the Hufflepuff table during dinner time, earning him strange looks, especially since he was actually getting along with them.

"Hey what else has your dad done that was stupid. First he can't use a toaster, thenhe blew up the dishwasher while cleaning, so what else is there?" Justin Flinch-Fletchery(?) asked.

Harry smiled. "He thought the washing machine was eating his clothes, and shot spells at it. Alas, mum won't let us get a house-elf, but she is weakening!"

The Hufflepuffs laughed with Harry, deciding he wasn't bad for a Slytherin.

Justin took a bite of his chicken, before making a face. "What I wouldn't give for some KFC during the school year."

"Oh, that does sound good." Harry said, after trying the chicken as well.

Hannah joined in the conversation, "I had that once about a year ago. It was so good. I especially liked their mashed potatoes and gravy."

Every Hufflepuff who had ever had KFC, which was at least one-half of the table, and Harry went, "MMMMMMMMMMMhhhhmmmmmmm." Practically drooling.

Harry suddenly leaned forward. "The worst place to go, and themainone you should be aware of, is McDonald's."

His eyes shifted and he whispered seriously, "They have spies everywhere. There could be one amongst us even now."

Everyone at the Hufflepuff table glanced fearfully around.

Then a first year broke the slight tension by shouting,"Ice-cream!"

Harry looked up and down the table, looking for said sweet. "What?! Where?! Where?!"

The Hufflepuffs laughed at him. Susan pushed a small desert bowl of Rocky Road Ice-cream toward him.

Harry grabbed it, and disappeared to the end of the Hufflepuff table with the least people there. Hannah laughed. "What are you Harry?"

Harry grinned, taking a bite of ice-cream. He never answered the question.

-Later in the Slytherin Common Room-

Harry found himself cornered by Aphael and Draco. "So, what were you and the Hufflepuff's talking about Harry?" Aphael asked.

Harry blinked. "My dad's mishaps with muggle appliances, KFC, a.k.a. Kentucky Fried Chicken, McDonald's, and ice-cream."

Aphael and Draco gave him blank looks.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he realized what those looks meant. "You two have never been to a muggle restaurant or fast food place! I must inform Dumbledore of this tragedy!"

With that, Harry left the Slytherin Common Room and headed for the Headmaster's office, determination in his emerald-obsidian eyes.

End of Chapter Eleven and the Interlude

AN:This was supposed to be two separate chapters but I felt like doing it this way instead. Out of curiousity, how many people went and got something to eat because of the interlude. Don't answer if you don't want to, which means that I probably won't get an answer.

R&R please.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except for my demon characters and David. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

AN: Sorry that it took so long to update. I really need to start working on that, don't I? Anyways, on with the story!

**Demon Engagement:**

**Chapter Twelve:**

It was nearing Winter Break. Only two weeks until then. Everything was going as normally as everything can be since Harry had sat at the Hufflepuff table. The only thing that was different was that Harry would sit at different house tables during breakfast and lunch, dinner Harry would spend at the Slytherin table no matteer what.

However, something was bothering Draco. He had began notice similarities between Harry and his godfather, Severus Snape.

He noticed that the two smirked alike, they could make their cloaks billow in the same manner, they were stubborn as hell when it came to their own secrets (except Harry would give hints and riddles about his when he felt like it, the two were just plain stubborn, they had similar thinking patterns, they brewed potions the same way (as if potions were the only thing that truly mattered), and they both avoided questions in a similar fashion.

There were differnces as well though. Like Harry and Severus had different personalities. Harry liked pranks, couldn't stand being alone for more then an hour or two (unless he was asleep), Harry loved sweets as well, and Harry enjoyed observing peoples weird quirks with Luna Lovegood only to point them out to his friends later on in private. Severus Snape, however, hated pranks, loved to have privacy whenever he could get away with it, ate healthy food, and loved to scare others out of their wits (especially in class.)

There were other things that Draco had noticed throughout the months, but he had eventually came to the conclusion that Harry was Severus's son. Now all he had to do was have Harry confirm it. Which was currently impossible, and it was all Aphael Valen's fault.

_-Flashback-_

_A beautiful silver-blue pheonix flew into the great hall with the owls that delivered the morning mail, and accompaning the pheonix was Fawkes, the headmaster's pheonix. Together the two birds landed in front of Harry, the silver-blue pheonix holding out a small package towards Harry._

_Everyone watched the event unfolding before their eyes, some more so than others._

_Harry relieved the silver-blue pheonix of it's parcel and offered some fruit to both pheonixes. Fawkes flew to the Headmaster after accepting a piece of orange from Harry. The ice-blue pheonix let out a trill after eaing a piece of an apple, and flew onto Harry's shoulder like a watchful guardian._

_Harry smiled at the pheonix before turning his attention to the package in front of him. Opening tghe package, Harry let out a small gasp. Their hanging from a silver chain was a rainbow obsidian gemstone._

_They were treasured in most families, and rarely were given as gifts in the wizarding world._

_Everyone thought that the ice pheonix would have left, but instead the ice pheonix stayed where it was on Harry's shoulder._

_Harry, who was finally out of his shock state, read the letter that accompanied the package. Understanding dawned in his emerald obsidian eyes._

_Turning to the pheonix, Harry smiled at the beautiful bird. "I guess I'm your new charge, yes?" Harry asked. (He hated saying that he owned an animal or being called an animal's master. Even Hedwig was treated as if she was a favored sister or maybe a wise aunt. (I bet you all thought I forgot her haven't you?))_

_The ice pheonix trilled a short swet melody in confirmination, already liking Harry as her "charge."_

_"Well then, we should think of a name for you, yes?" Harry chuckled as he closed the box, letter refolded and pendant still inside._

_The ice pheonix let out the same trill as before except it seemed to be a bit more excited._

_Dave approached Harry. "Harry?"_

_"Dave, the courtship has started."_

_Dave nodded. "That's what I thought. Come, we will go see Dumbledore."_

_Harry, in reply, stood up gracefully without jostling the ice pheonix. Carefully removing himself from the table, Harry slid the package into his bag (which he always brought with him to breakfast). He then followed Dave out of the Great Hall and to the Headmaster's office._

_-Lunch Time-_

_Dumbledore stood up, blue eyes twinkling brightly. "May I have your attention please?"_

_Everyone went quiet and turned to look or glance at Dumbledore._

_"Now that I have your attention, I have an announcement to make. Harry James Potter has accepted an offer of being courted. As wizarding tradition states, Mr. Potter has been given his own quarters, which are attached to his brother's common room. Also, any other courting purposals must be offered by the end of tomorrow. Mr. Potter will also be isolated for three days as tradition states. You may go back to your meal."_

_With that dismissal, Dumbledore sat back down._

_-End of Flashback-_

Draco growled slightly at the memory. He had until the end of tomorrow to offer his courting gift and purposal (I think I spelt that wrong. sigh). Draco decided that the purposal was more important than his suspicions, so his thoughts turned to that instead.

-----------

Tom paced back and forth in the Chamber of Secrets, as his thoughts circled around plans of making harry his and what he would offer in his purposal.

He only had to worry about Draco and Apheal has his competition. After all, the three of them alone outranked anyone else that would try to send a purposal, and they had already threatened others who had set their sights on Harry.

Yes, his only competition would be Draco and Aphael.

------------

Dumbledore sat in his office, twiddling his fingers in thought. Harry James Potter reminded him of one Severus Snape, but it should not be possible.

After a bit, his thoughts went to the three students he knew would be the only ones to court Harry, after all Slytherins tended to get their way no matter what.

------------

While two Slytherins and a Headmaster were caught up in their thoughts, Aphael wondered the halls. He wasn't really thinking except for the ocasional thought on the next step he was going to have to take.

He shuddered slightly. He had a feeling that one of his rivals were going to get carried away eventually in chilling sixth sense sort of way.

He would have to keep his eyes on them. After all, he could not allow Harry to be harmed or threatened in anyway.

-----------

That night an ice pheonix carried to letters to Lily and James Potter, informing them of the events that have just taken place.

**End of Chapter Twelve**

Yay. i think it might be a bit shorter than my other chapters. Oh well. I have updated! Celebrate everyone!

Okay, if any of you have read my profile lately you have realized that I have been sidetracked by a story I am hoping to post before Halloween.

My clue in the profile is that it is an HP crossover with ?.

So in each story that I update I will give you a clue. Their are five clues at the very least, the profile clue is included in that. You have to read each update I do for all the stories.

Now, I am proposing (aha! that's how it's spelt! leave me alone I am tired.) a little game. Gather the clues from each story and take a guess. You only have one shot so use it very carefully. When I post the story, as a reward for participating, I will post your answers and pen names at the end of the new story.

Fun, right?

Okay, clue #2 is...

(drum roll)

Anime!

(snickers) So many series to choose from. I guess you'll have to get the other clues now won't you?


End file.
